thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Doom Phantom
Current Background Doom Phantom parades around under the name Wiseman, causing chaos and casting darkness wherever he may. He forms the Black Moon Clan, and in the course of his arc, he almost defeats Sailor Moon and the other Senshi, when their determination and hopeful natures backfire on him and they save the day. He is pulled from just before this imminent demise at their hands. In the roleplay, Doom Phantom once more parades as Wiseman, and has two lackeys on his side from the very beginning that he is introduced: Enchantress and Sailor Pluto. Pluto is only an ally because of some unexplored temporary truce involving a door in the Sahira, and the Enchantress works with him out of respect for his powers. From the middle of the second arc onwards, he has slowly been capturing people on Iriphos through his Doppelgangers, and each person seems to either be held for another, or corrupted to fit his needs. Each person he corrupts in partciular joins the Black Moon Clan, but not all of those associated with him bear that mark. Second Arc First Arrival When the Doom Phantom is first shown, he is taking the alias of Wiseman. He is approached by Sailor Pluto, Enchantress, and Genis Sage. After convincing the child he was abandoned on purpose by all of his friends, he transformed him, then sent him out on the world, eventually tasking him with locating all of the world's unicorns and destroying them. At this point, while Wiseman does not leave the Sahira it is obvious he is using assistants to get others to come to him. The next of those to come to his presence is Yami Marik. He offered him power and a chance for revenge. This was graciously accepted, and soon was followed by a similiar acceptance by Dark Kain after a rather interesting showdown. Prisoners In the Mix Wiseman's lackeys soon bring him Ruka, but this time, she had one attempted to rescue her, Danny Phantom. In order to show Dark Kain that the doppelgangers were following him for a reason, Wiseman confronted the ghost child, as the pair fought for Ruka. Wiseman's powers were able to overcome Danny's efforts, and he was thrown into a cell in the Sahira alongside Ruka, who was placed in a cell with Yuan Kafei. Wiseman, after a short while, then confronted Danny in his cell, as the pair spoke a little of Danny's past and perspective. Wiseman was trying to find a weakness in the boy's heart to exploit, as his prior battle with him allowed Wiseman to see his use as an ally of the Black Moon Clan. However, their conversation did not go as he had planned. His second discussion was with Cynder, doing the same as he had down with Genis and Danny, attempting to find some weakness in her to exploit for his own ends. He soon locates her fear of having no purpose in life, and uses it to corrupt her. After that, he returns to his usual place, and while Sailor Pluto fights Enchantress, simply orders the Dopplegangers to lock the gate so that no one may leave. After the fight he goes to inspect the damage. Personality He is calculating, cruel, and heartless, driven to destroy everything without any concern for the welfare of others. Any who stand in his way, much like some of the other villains in the roleplay, are either corrupted or murdered ruthlessly. However, Wiseman seems to add a clause to any of his assassination requests: make sure they never wish to live again. It has only been briefly explored through the Queen, but apparently one cannot leave the Shadow Realm if they do not bear the will to live. In this regard, not only does Wiseman seem to know about the place, he also seems to know what the conditions to return from it are, meaning he wants anyone who is elliminated to suffer until they would rather stay in the Shadow Realm forever. Abilities All-Consuming Darkness: A darkness that surrounds any Wiseman attempts to corrupt. It will imbure one with dark powers at his request. Enchanting Eyes: With some knowledge of a character, he can attempt to take over their minds and warp them to his needs. His eyes glimmer, and darkness surrounds any character he targets, whenever he attempts this process. Extending Limbs: His arms can outstretch to try and touch opponents from a distance. Death Hands: His hands, when they touch opponents can cause a curse that lowers their health until they die. It will take time obviously and can be stopped with countermeasures against curses. Dark Orb: The main source of his life and powers, this orb is capable of producing columns of purple flames, lightning, and dark whirlwinds. Combat The Doom Phantom is far more prone to send others to cause chaos on his behalf than do work himself. However, when push comes to shove, he is often capable of employing heavy use of his Dark Orb for both offensibe and defensive strikes. Every offensive attack he possesses can easily be turned around to a defensive, and very rarely will Wiseman move from his position. If need be, he will use his limbs to touch his opponents to instill them with his curse, but it is again rare that he needs to rely on battle tactics himself. Category:Character Category:Sailor Moon Category:Male Category:Anime Category:IceEnchantress09